Intermedio
by LadyDy
Summary: Aun cuando tú ames con todo tu ser a otra persona, no significa que el sentimiento tenga que ser recíproco, ¿verdad? [One-Shot]


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo los pido prestados~

Aviso: Creo que posible OOC.

* * *

 **~Intermedio~**

 _By LadyDy_

* * *

¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando dije que te quería? Yo no lo dije porque me pareciste solo una "buena amiga", lo dije porque hiciste que mi corazón se acelerara con una simple sonrisa. No pretendía interesarme en ti, ni mucho menos desear pasar más tiempo contigo, sin embargo, el destino quiso que fueras la excepción.

Y es muy gracioso, ya que yo no creo en esas tonterías, pero desde que confirmé este sentimiento hacia ti… Wow, no paro de creerme idioteces. Quizás porque son las mismas boberías que casi siempre hablas.

Parecías no comprender. Quizás fingías, quizás no; realmente no me importó. Pese a mi estoica mirada y mi fatigada mueca, confieso que me salió, como los cursis dirían, del corazón. No jugué contigo: fui sincero. Y ya sé que porque uno sienta eso, no significa que el otro deba hacerlo.

Por eso, no me sorprendí cuando me rechazaste.

Parecías muy avergonzada y nerviosa, y tus ojos no hacían más que verme como si te causara problemas. Amistad era lo único que recibiría de ti, me aseguraste, y aun así, como un completo idiota, quise quedarme. Me encantaría decir que no se me rompió el alma, que no grité, que no lloré, pero resulta que también tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? Me río, claro que lo sabes, eres la única que lo piensa.

Dulce, atolondrado y tierno… ¿Es porque soy menor que tú? ¿Es porque solo me ves como un mejor amigo o incluso tu hermano menor? Me resigné esa vez y también me prometí que no volvería verte de esa forma. Sería difícil, pero no imposible. Nada es imposible... o al menos eso quise creer.

Las cosas mejoraron para mí cuando empecé a estudiar más para ir a la universidad. Me aparté de todo y todos, incluyéndote. Pasó poco tiempo, no se me daba nada mal aprender; creo que en poco tiempo superé a varios y me llené de satisfacción. Dices haberme extrañado demasiado y que te alegras del triunfo de que esté dentro de esa prestigiosa universidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi corazón no se aceleró por ti.

Y joder, me alegró en serio.

Pero todo lo bueno termina. De nuevo hablé más contigo, de nuevo salí contigo, de nuevo me interesé en ti. Recordé por qué me enamoré de ti. Tú sí eres dulce, cálida y amable. Tratas a los demás genuinamente bien y sin algún pensamiento impuro que ronde en tu mente. Tus ojos marrones brillan con fuerza al hablar acerca de algo que te apasiona, ya sean animales o unas cuantas flores que hayas visto. Tu voz es tan suave y agradable, parece acunarme siempre.

Y, pues, yo... _Yo no soy así_. Soy más frío, duro, extremadamente realista. Para mí no hay sueños, hay metas. Sé lo que quiero, y sé que debo hacer para llegar a ello. Para mí tampoco hay eso de un intermedio. Mierda, mi vida estaba programada y perfectamente alineada; mi entorno era maravilloso: si bien no era feliz, al menos estaba tranquilo. Hasta que me enamoré de ti, hasta que me obsesioné con tu esencia y quise caer en ese vacío tan tormentoso.

He conseguido tanto, he ganado tanto y he hecho tanto daño a personas sin querer o sin sentir arrepentimiento después, que a veces pienso que tú solo eres un castigo. La prueba de que no se puede tener todo, la prueba de que lo que deseas puedes resbalarse de tus manos si quisieras apoderarte de él. La puta prueba hecha de carne y huesos que grita que la suerte sí existe.

Tan cerca y tan lejos. Eres tan brillante y yo, tan oscuro. ¿Realmente puedo ser tu amigo cuando odio tanto los intermedios? Contigo, _pero sin ti_. Ya parezco masoquista.

Y me he cansado, tanto que lo he vuelto a decir, tanto que le he gritado al mundo que te quiero y adoro. Solo tú me haces sentir completo, con un abrazo tuyo mi humanidad se aviva. Pero si tengo que sufrir cada noche, pensando que tú te enamoras de alguien más, que tú abrazas a alguien más, que tú le sonríes de forma más radiante a alguien más… entonces prefiero no verte jamás.

Prometí apoyarte y preocuparme por ti, lo sé; _demonios_ , ya lo sé. Es solo que… esto se ha vuelto tan duro, tan cruel, tan enfermizo. Por Dios, quiero besarte y abrazarte, susurrando que te amo y que haría lo posible por hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo. Odio que no quieras eso y también odio guardármelo. Nunca antes me había enamorado y tengo miedo, Hinamori, miedo de sentirme tan vulnerable contigo. Como si pudiera destrozarme con una palabra tuya.

Me dijiste que estaba bien si te quería, que no te incomodaba o fastidiaba saberlo. Pero, ¿sabes algo? A mí sí. Y si te dije que no volvería hablarte, nunca fue por ti, siempre fue por mí. No soporto verte hablando con alguien, tan alegre, sabiendo que esa persona sabe que no eres de nadie. Mierda, ni siquiera eres un objeto para que pida llamarte mía. Y si lo fueras, ¿creerías que soy el primero en dar todo con tal de tenerte? Nunca creí llegar a este punto, a esta desesperación que te carcome día a día.

No sé si alguien sufra tanto por ti como yo lo hago, no sé si alguien sienta que parte de su felicidad gira en torno a ti, pero te juro que lo mío es real. No me enamoré de tu físico, ni de tus ojos, ni de tu cabello, ni de tus lindas manos… Me enamoré de ti por quien eres. Una persona tan opuesta a mí, una persona tan pura e inalcanzable. Eso, inalcanzable, sumamente deseable.

Me buscaste cuando dejé de escribirte y tuvimos una conversación amena. Me duele haberte dicho que no quiero hablarte, sin embargo, mis razones deberían bastarte. Lo siento, soy así. Me conocen como el frío iceberg sin sentimientos, y tú ya deberías acostumbrarte. Me esforzaré por que sea así. Llámame egoísta si gustas, por apartarte de manera tan repentina. No me importa, ya que más tiempo sin ti significa más tiempo para mí, para curarme y olvidarte. A veces creo que me odiarás y que si te escribo o te busco, no me hablarás. Ya da igual, porque para cuando logre superarte, lo más probable es ya ni te acuerdes de mí.

* * *

 **._Fin_.**

* * *

Lol cada vez que entro a FF parece que la maldita vida no para de darme limones (?).

¿Qué tal, linda gente que ama al HitsuHina? :3 A cualquier fan que tenga (si es que tengo y no me odian TwT), quiero decirles que todo este año fue dedicado a estudios y que pude ingresar a la mejor universidad de mi país xD Imagínense, yo, la loca con complejo de fan desquiciada xD (Aún no me la creo jajaja).

Pero, ya, fuera de bromas y tocando un tema más serio, ¿Qué onda con todos los fics HH? :c Antes aparecían como para hacer menú con salsa (?) y ahora solo encuentro IchiRuki, IchiHime, RenRuki, etc... Bueno, también HitsuKarin, pero ni lo leo TwT (Aún amo a Karin, eso sí 3)

Aasdfghjklñ, me resigno, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi fic-solo-quiero-que-sufran xD y que de paso, las fans del HH se aviven, tan bonita que es nuestra pareja :3

Hmmm hablando de este fic, supongo lo único que quise transmitir es que se siente estando en la maldita friendzone /3 A todos nos pasa, no me mientan e-e Como sea, yo (LO JURO) creo que Hitsugaya es el tipo de personaje que no soportaría ser tan débil frente a alguien que no siente lo mismo que él y que, sin duda alguna, intentaría arrancarse esos sentimientos de cualquier forma si ve que empiezan a sacarlo de su paz :c Yo pienso eso~

Se cuidan mucho, nenas y nenes~ Bye.


End file.
